El brillo de lo diferente
by eme-ele
Summary: Tras años sin noticias el uno del otro, Tsuyu y Tokoyami, ya convertidos en héroes, se vuelven a ver. Sin embargo, el encuentro estará cargado con el recuerdo amargo que ambos tienen de la confesión que la chica le hizo a él en el pasado. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia / Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

–_Tokoyami-chan… me gustas._

_Las palabras, al fin, se habían atrevido a salir de su boca. Más bien a arrastrarse en un susurro tenue. Tsuyu miraba hacia el cielo anaranjado que ponía de manifiesto que el sol se estaba ocultando. Lo dijo despacio, en voz baja, pero con decisión. _

_Al no escuchar respuesta, se volteó ligeramente a mirarlo. No podía identificar en su rostro ninguna emoción. Absolutamente nada. Era como un enigma para ella; su gesto se había convertido en algo indescifrable. Él no la miraba aún a los ojos. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente para intentar obtener alguna palabra, algo, lo que fuera. Pero, justo antes de hablar, Tokoyami se le adelantó._

–_Lo siento, Tsuyu. No puedo corresponderte –contestó finalmente con voz neutra y apática._

_Se levantó y se fue, dejando a la chica allí, donde tantas tardes habían estado juntos. La relación entre ellos nunca volvió a ser la misma._

* * *

**-El brillo de lo diferente-**

* * *

–¿Tokoyami-chan?

La voz, como hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía, le acarició el oído. Esa voz. No podía ser otra persona que no fuera ella. La sensación de calidez inundó su corazón, sí, pero también la congoja.

Tokoyami llevaba sin ver a Tsuyu desde que se habían graduado. Los años habían pasado irremediablemente, muchos contactos y relaciones se habían esfumado y los chicos que una vez fueron aspirantes ya no lo eran más. Ahora, se habían convertido en verdaderos héroes que velaban por la seguridad de la ciudad y de sus habitantes.

Se volteó lentamente y vio la sonrisa atolondrada posada en su rostro. Por un momento, le pareció que tenía quince años de nuevo.

Tsuyu se acercó desde la distancia después de llamarlo, contenta de encontrarse con uno de los compañeros que más importantes fueron para ella durante su estancia en la U.A. Notó que su rostro estaba sorprendido, como si lo último que esperase fuera encontrársela por allí. A pesar de que vivían en la misma ciudad, llevaban años sin verse, sin siquiera cruzarse por la calle, sin encontrarse durante un trabajo.

«No he cambiado tanto como para que no me reconozca», pensó ella un poco abrumada por la sensación de ser observada fija y constantemente por el chico. Él casi no parpadeaba, la miraba fijamente y el asombro no abandonaba sus facciones ni un segundo.

–¿A-Asui-san? –la llamó entre titubeos y ella lanzó una ligera carcajada al aire.

–¿Por qué tanta formalidad? –preguntó Tsuyu de forma juguetona–. Sabes que puedes llamarme Tsuyu-chan.

Tokoyami se sonrojó un poco. No había cambiado nada. Su esencia seguía allí de forma inamovible, transportándolo así al pasado de forma irremediable. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al recordar cómo se había desarrollado todo entre ellos a partir de _ese_ día. Y lo que más le molestó era saber que era su responsabilidad. Aunque se quiera, el pasado es algo que no se puede cambiar.

–Tsuyu… –susurró él y la chica agrandó la sonrisa en su cara.

La mirada le brillaba y Tokoyami sintió que sus ojos eran más grandes, más cálidos y más afables que nunca. El resplandor de sus ojos gritaba una sensación de hogar. Y se sentía demasiado bien.

Tsuyu le preguntó por su vida adulta y empezaron una conversación monótona y sin demasiada trascendencia. Su compañía era agradable, pero no se había creado la sensación de vínculo y confianza que una vez tuvieron entre ellos.

–Iba a ir a esa cafetería de ahí al lado –comentó la chica señalando un local pequeño, pero que parecía muy íntimo y acogedor–. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Tokoyami, dudoso, asintió. No estaba muy seguro de estar preparado para estar con ella a solas después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero, no podía negarlo, la había echado de menos.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el local en silencio, ambos mirando hacia el frente y sin ser capaces ninguno de entrelazar sus ojos. Tsuyu no estaba nerviosa, intimidada o avergonzada, pero no quería que él se sintiera incómodo.

Al llegar, se sentaron en una mesa redonda y pequeña y un camarero les atendió rápidamente.

–Yo quiero un chocolate caliente –pidió amablemente la joven con una media sonrisa–. ¿Y tú, Tokoyami-chan?

–Para mí un café solo, por favor.

El pedido llegó muy rápido y Tokoyami sintió el aroma del café tostado inundando sus sentidos. Aquel sitio era bastante bueno y le parecía raro no haberse topado con él nunca y que nadie se lo hubiese recomendado.

–Me gusta este sitio –comentó él despacio mientras llevaba la taza a su boca para beber. El café estaba muy caliente y tenía el punto de amargor perfecto; justo como le gustaba.

–¿Verdad? A mí también. Suelo venir bastante.

Tsuyu se llevó la cara entre las manos y le volvió a sonreír. Se la veía un poco cohibida y Tokoyami no entendía por qué, si ella había sido siempre tan extrovertida y charlatana. Tal vez, pensó, él tenía la culpa. Tal vez, ella no era capaz de actuar delante suya con naturalidad, como antes hacía.

–¿Qué tal te va? Oí que entraste en una agencia muy buena –a pesar de todos los pensamientos que lo atosigaban en ese momento, la chica seguía con su rostro acunado entre sus propias manos y hablándole con dulzura y tranquilidad.

–Sí, no me puedo quejar, sinceramente –volvió a tomar un sorbo de café y cerró los ojos sintiendo la calidez bajando por su esófago–. Pero de ti se podría decir lo mismo. Te he visto varias veces en televisión.

Al decir aquello, abrió los ojos con desmesura. Se había relajado demasiado por el ambiente cálido del lugar y la compañía. Sintió que a la chica le daría la sensación de que sabía de ella, de que tenía constancia de sus pasos y, aun así, no la había buscado, aunque fuera para recuperar la amistad.

–Sí. También me va muy bien en mi agencia.

El silencio, de forma inevitable, llegó.

Ella, al percibir un gesto incómodo en el chico de nuevo, posó una de sus manos sobre la de Tokoyami, que yacía lacia sobre la mesa. Rápidamente, él la apartó y dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Después, para librarse de la incomodidad que se había instalado entre ellos, la joven siguió sacando temas de conversación amenos sobre su trabajo o sobre recuerdos de cuando estudiaban juntos. Pronto, el ambiente se liberó y ambos se sintieron a gusto en la compañía del otro.

Las horas, sin ser percibido por ninguno, volaron y, cuando Tokoyami miró hacia un ventanal que tenía al lado, el atardecer ya pintaba las calles de rosa y anaranjado.

Se ofreció a acompañar a Tsuyu hacia su casa y por el camino siguieron conversando animadamente. De pronto, la chica divisó un montículo de hierba donde se podía divisar el horizonte. Insistió a Tokoyami para que se sentaran un rato a ver el paisaje y él, un tanto nervioso, accedió.

Se sentaron en la hierba, uno justo al lado del otro, mirando hacia el sol que se ponía. Tokoyami sintió que el tiempo se congelaba y que ambos volvían a ser dos adolescentes que observaban la puesta de sol después de un día duro de clases.

Y justo _aquel_ día se le atravesó como un rayo feroz. Recordaba como Tsuyu, con valentía incalculable, le había confesado que sentía algo por él. Y él, acobardado, acomplejado y demasiado asustado para aceptar sus sentimientos la había rechazado. Y no solo eso, sino que la había alejado de forma consciente de su lado por el miedo de no saber manejar la situación. Porque Tsuyu siempre había seguido detrás de él insistiendo en que podían continuar siendo amigos. Pero Tokoyami se encargó de que no fuese así nunca más. Y, obviamente, ella, al final, se resignó y desistió.

–Esto me trae buenos recuerdos –comentó ella con voz dulce.

Vio el cuerpo de Tokoyami tensarse. Supo que el joven se había acordado de aquel momento.

–No te preocupes, Tokoyami-chan. No tienes que sentirte mal por recordar eso –le dijo ella con infinita comprensión–. Lo superé hace tiempo. El hecho de que yo no te gustara me puso triste al principio, pero luego comprendí que…

–No era eso –interrumpió muy serio y se volvió para mirarla. Ella también lo hizo. Los ojos se conectaron de nuevo.

–¿Qué?

–Que no era que no me gustaras, Tsuyu.

La sonrisa, que había estado presente durante toda la tarde, la abandonó.

–Pero tú dijiste que no me podías corresponder… –el susurro triste hizo que el corazón de Tokoyami se acelerara.

–Sí, dije que no podía corresponderte, no que no lo hiciera.

Las palabras cayeron como un peso muerto sobre la chica que se sintió un poco mareada y ahogada en ese momento. A pesar de lo que había dicho, el rechazo de Tokoyami fue uno de sus más grandes traumas de la adolescencia y que él la alejara le acabó de destrozar el ánimo.

Todavía podía rememorar con claridad las noches que iba a la habitación de Ochako y lloraba desconsolada a su lado hasta que se quedaba dormida. Y sí, era cierto que lo había superado con el tiempo, pero al verlo, al reencontrarse con él de nuevo, los sentimientos que pensaba que tenía enterrados volvieron a flotar en su cerebro. Por eso fue por lo que le dolió terriblemente enterarse de que la había rechazado incluso sintiendo algo por ella. Pensó que, a lo mejor, ella era muy poca cosa.

Sus labios se fruncieron en un gesto de seriedad, como hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía debido a su personalidad calmada y alegre.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me alejaste de ti? –inquirió con dolor en cada una de las palabras.

Tokoyami sintió ese dolor como propio, como si una daga lo atravesara mortalmente. Decidió que, aunque le costara reconocer sus fantasmas, miedos, complejos e inseguridades, se sinceraría.

–Porque no era lo apropiado para ti. No quería que la gente se nos quedara mirando, que murmuraran sobre nosotros –explicó con la voz temblándole ligeramente–, sobre mí…

–Pero ¿qué dices? –indagó ella confusa.

–Vamos, mírame. Soy raro. Mi apariencia no es normal, no es como la de cualquier persona. Me daba miedo que se burlaran de ti, de lo nuestro. Y por eso… yo… decidí que alejarte de mí era lo mejor.

La chica no le contestó inmediatamente, pues meditaba muy bien las palabras que iba a decir a continuación. Lo entendía, ella misma se había sentido así alguna que otra vez. Pero lo que no comprendía era que las inseguridades lo hubiesen llevado a guiar sus sentimientos de aquella forma tan cobarde, tan impropia de alguien cuya personalidad derrochaba arrojo y decisión.

–¿Y yo no soy rara? Puedo hacer todo lo que una rana hace –hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar y después continuar–. Además, no creo que seamos raros, que seas raro. Creo que eres diferente y eso es algo que te hace especial. Eso era lo que hacía que me gustaras. Que me gustes… –musitó.

Tokoyami abrió sus ojos. La mirada de ella se empezó a aguar mientras seguían mirándose. No sabía bien qué responder ante todo lo que le había dicho. Se sentía abrumado y halagado; nervioso y alegre. Pero la amargura seguía plasmada en el rostro de la chica.

–¿Quién eras tú para decidir qué era apropiado o no para mí?

Ante tal verdad y ante las lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos de Tsuyu, el corazón se le estrujó.

–Lo siento… –fue lo único que su garganta pudo proferir y lo hizo tan bajo que no estaba seguro de que la joven lo hubiese podido oír.

Pero, de pronto, vio que, entre las lágrimas, surgía una sonrisa. Y era cálida, dulce, envolvente; como todas las que le había dedicado. Se acercó hacía él en un gesto rápido y que Tokoyami, aun siendo el gran héroe que era, no pudo prever, y le dio un pequeño beso lleno de una ternura inconmensurable.

Se separaron y las lágrimas seguían dibujando su rostro y entrando en contradicción con la felicidad que plasmaba su sonrisa.

–Es suave… –dijo ella con nerviosismo, sintiéndose como si fuera una chica de quince años de nuevo.

–¿Lo es? –preguntó Tokoyami incrédulo.

–Lo es –afirmó suavemente.

El silencio reinó de nuevo y el chico posó una mano sobre la de Tsuyu, acariciándola posteriormente con su pulgar. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con la otra mano y rio un poco, más en una carcajada de vergüenza que en una divertida.

–Podemos probar de nuevo si quieres –sugirió él y Tsuyu, entonces, se relajó por completo.

Antes de volver a besarse, Tokoyami se arrepintió de todas y cada una de las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado con respecto a Tsuyu. Porque, si una persona nos quiere, aceptará todo; nuestros defectos, nuestras flaquezas y nuestros miedos. Porque es mejor apagar los complejos y las inseguridades y dejar todo fluir.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Los chicos también tienen complejos a la hora de relacionarse íntimamente. ¡He dicho!

Es probable que, si estás leyendo esto, no reconozcas mi nombre. Es porque soy nueva en este fandom. No he leído casi nada, pero necesitaba escribir algo y decidí estrenarme con esta pareja que es de las más adorables y de las que, por lo que he visto, menos hay escrito.

Espero que te haya gustado o que, al menos, te haya entretenido un poco esta pequeña historia.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
